The present invention relates to a door frame made of wood, and, more particularly, to an improved door frame structure of connecting rails and stiles that is rigid and yet easy to manufacture.
Conventionally, a wooden door frame is formed by driving metal nails to connection portions of each rail and stile. Accordingly, there are drawbacks in that the disassembly of the manufactured door frame is almost impossible, and that the replacement and repair of damaged parts are also difficult. Further, nailing weak wooden material with metal nails causes cracks in the wooden material. Therefore, conventional connection between the members results in a warp and wind of the door frame after use over a long period of time.